wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Demigod
Demigod, also spelled demi-gods, are Eternal creatures or beings that has attained the status of supposed godhood by worshippers of a particular inclination. While some demigods are or were physical beings of immense power, such as Cenarius, others seem to be abstract concepts that may or may not have roots in an actual person or creature, such as the Earthmother. In the games In Warcraft I In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, it is a rank you can achieve. In Warcraft III Demigod was also a class for certain NPCs in Warcraft III. Demigods Ancients The moon goddess Elune was an Ancient. She created demigod-like beings to protect and guide the creatures of the land. These are also called Ancients. The demigod Ancients include; * Aessina * Agamaggan, boar god of the Quilboars. * Ancients (tree-like sages and protectors of the night elves) * Aviana, the falcon goddess revered by all winged creatures and mistress of G'Hanir, the Mother Tree. * Cenarius, the Forest lord * Fox Ancient * Goldrinn * Ivus the Forest Lord * Malorne, called Apa'ro by the tauren, a white stag hunted by the tauren. * * Onu * Pixie * Reptilian Ancient * Ursol and Ursoc, the twin bear gods. * Wolverine guardian There are many demigods, but only two mortals have become Ancients due to the immense power they wield: * Azshara: Formerly the queen of the night elves, Azshara is the progenitor of the naga, night elves who were transformed into serpentine, aquatic creatures when they were banished to the bottom of the Great Sea after the Sundering. Azshara lives still as the Empress of Nazjatar, the capital of the naga beneath the Eye of the Maelstrom. * Xavius: Lord Xavius was Queen Azshara's chief advisor who led the attempt to summon Sargeras into Azeroth. After his death at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, Xavius was sent back to Azeroth by the dark titan as the first of the satyr. Malfurion made the satyr's body into the building block for a tree, which was then sent to the bottom of the Great Sea following the Sundering. Xavius is said to have lived on and created armies of satyr under Elune's nose. Titans The titans are demigods who travel across the cosmos bringing order to worlds such as Azeroth. They are led by a group called the Pantheon, including: * Aman'Thul the Highfather * Eonar the Lifebinder * Norgannon the Lorekeeper * Khaz'goroth the Forger * Golganneth the Thunderer * Aggramar the Avenger * Sargeras, the dark titan. Gronn The gronn are the demigods of the ogres, residing in Outland. The gronn are: * , the father of the Gronn * * * * * * * Others * , revered by his fiery minions and the dark iron dvarves is a demigod. * and are demigod-like. Malygos has powers rivaling that of a demigod, although he does not aspire to such power. * , worshiped as deity by the Sandfury trolls in Tanaris. The Lich King: a demigod? Originally created by Kil'jaeden, and worshipped as a god by the Cult of the Damned and the Scourge, the Lich King is now the entity created by the conjoined spirits of the orc shaman Ner'zhul and the human paladin Arthas Menethil. He is the supreme overlord of the Scourge and holds the icy lands of Northrend in his iron grip. His legions are spread throughout much of northern Lordaeron, now known as the Plaguelands, and exist only to destroy the living in his name. Trivia * According to the Warcraft I ranking system, "Demigod" is lower than "God". References Κατηγορία:Eternals Κατηγορία:Classes